<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the touch of a scorpion by lalinearoja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312878">the touch of a scorpion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalinearoja/pseuds/lalinearoja'>lalinearoja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Merry Christmas, Vis a Vis: El oasis, basically porn with plot, zulema being the little shit she is, zulema clearly has a scorpion kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalinearoja/pseuds/lalinearoja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zulema likes to prove Macarena wrong in pretty much everything she does. This time is no exception.<br/>So when Macarena thinks she isn't scared of anything, Zulema has an ace up her sleeve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the touch of a scorpion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/gifts">killingsaray</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>merry christmas from your secret santa part two! <br/>i hope this is close to what you imagined this idea to be</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scorpions can be frightening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The average person believes that one sting of those creatures gets you killed. They’re not entirely wrong, a scorpion’s sting is poisonous and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt. However, only 50 out of around 2350 different species are actually deadly for a grown human being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zulema is aware of that. Macarena isn’t. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Did you ever feel like you’re not yourself anymore after getting out of prison?’’ Macarena asks one night during dinner while she pokes around in her nearly untouched food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zulema doesn’t even look up from her phone when she shoves another mouthful of rice into her mouth and answers the other woman’s question. ‘’No one feels like themselves after getting out of prison, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rubia. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You get in there and think it will pass quickly, that you will find a way to get out. Then you start to realize that won’t be the case and you change, you adapt to life in this hellhole. And once you’re out, the person you once used to be is long forgotten.’’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macarena stares at the woman in front of her dumbfounded. She didn’t expect an answer of that size from Zulema at all. But she was right. Macarena wasn’t the person she used to be the day she was sentenced to seven years, and if she thought about it in all honesty, she didn’t want to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’What has changed the most?’’ The blonde asks and finally puts her fork down for good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Are you not going to eat your food?’’ Zulema questions with an arched brow and Macarena knows there will be no use in digging further right now. The brunette wouldn’t give her an answer. But Macarena isn’t done yet, she needs to talk about things from time to time and since it hasn’t been too long since their last heist they couldn’t risk going out for random conversations with strangers yet. Zulema is the only one she has. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I think prison took my fear.’’ She sighs as her gaze falls outside the window where snowflakes slowly started to color the trees white. Christmas was getting closer and the two of them had already decorated the van together for yet another year of cheap tequila and an initiated five-course meal Zulema prepared for the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zulema might not ever admit it out loud but the only reason she agreed to do all this Christmas stuff together with the blonde was that it’s the only time of the year where Macarena was a little less annoying than usual and allowed Zulema to enjoy the younger woman’s presence and their occasional fucks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>it took your fear or you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it did?’’ The older woman interrupts Macarena’s thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I know it did. I haven’t been scared a single second ever since I got out. Not even during our heists. The only thing I felt was adrenaline. Do you remember our first New Year’s Eve together?’’ Macarena asks and Zulema nods in response, the memories of the three men Macarena had killed still clearly visible. ‘’I wasn’t scared. I was angry, furious even. But not scared. There is nothing that scares me anymore.’’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zulema cocks an eyebrow at that. ‘’You’re trying to tell me there is not a single thing that sends adrenaline rushing through your body, that makes your pulse speed up, your heart race and your whole body shake?’’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, not with fear at least. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’No. Nothing I can think of.’’ Macarena shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Mh.’’ Zulema finishes the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Christmas Eve, Zulema is gone for longer than usual and doesn’t come back after the usual two hours, at a point Macarena is already worried something might have gone wrong during grocery shopping. She had told her it was a bad idea to go out on a day with many people on the streets, that they might recognize her and fuck things up. But Zulema had reminded her that the stores would be closed for the next few days and since their last heist had prevented them from going out for a while, they ran out of groceries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So without much of a choice, the brunette had left their van. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she checks the time on her phone after four hours, 6 pm, the door flies open, and inside comes Zulema with one grocery bag in one hand and a little black box in the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With her brows arched and arms held out to her side, Macarena stares at Zulema in disbelief when this one seems as calm and ever and greets her with a simple Zulema-look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’</span>
  <em>
    <span>Donde mierda estabas?’’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maca hisses in her direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Grocery shopping as my annoying roommate requested.’’ Zulema rolls her eyes as she sets down the bag onto the small table next to the window and puts the black box right next to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Why did it take you so long and what is inside that box?’’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Why are you asking so many questions? Scared something went wrong?’’ Zulema gives Macarena a shit-eating grin while taking out their provisions and puts them in their place in the small kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I’m not scared. I would just like to know if my partner is hunted down by the police after running a heist with me three weeks ago because she doesn’t show up nor does she call or anything to let me know something is wrong.’’ Maca spits, turning her back on Zulema to sit down on their bed with her head buried in her hands, sighing in exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Just admit you were scared something happened to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rubita. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know you can’t live without me.’’ Zulema closes the fridge, her smirk still present on her face, before she begins to make their holiday dish.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the clock strikes midnight and both women are laying in bed already, their backs facing each other and their heads still a little fuzzy from the amount of tequila they drank, Zulema turns on her other side and watches the steady rise and fall of Macarena’s body as she breathes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t know for sure if the blonde is asleep yet, but she reaches out and traces the curve of the woman’s body with her fingertips, initiating the crawling of an animal. ‘’Have you ever felt the touch of a scorpion?’’ Zulema whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macarena’s eyes fly open, the reaction of her body is immediate. Where Zulema’s fingers touch her, the blonde’s skin begins to burn and tickle in anticipation. Even if it wasn’t her intention, it takes </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch to make Maca squirm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’No.’’ She whispers and debates whether to turn around and face the other woman or stay in her position to wait if Zulema would continue talking, or continue touching her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The decision is made for her when the brunette removes her hand from Macarena’s body and gets off the bed. She walks towards their table where she had left the black mystery box and carries it back to the bed where she sits down next to Macarena. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Close your eyes and give me your hand.’’ Zulema orders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde sits up slowly, giving Zulema a sleepy and confused look. Whatever this woman was up to, she was too tired to ask questions. And who knows, maybe this was her own way of showing Macarena a part of herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She does as she was told and closes her lids, holding out her hand while listening to the brunette removing the cover from the carton, still no idea what to expect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She feels the touch right before Zulema tells her not to scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft tingle on the palm of her hand makes Maca open her eyes and her pulse speeds up immensely when she lays eyes on the glowing, black creature and fights back the gasp that gets stuck in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Zulema-’’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Shh… calm down. Don’t make her nervous.’’ Zulema interrupts and runs her index finger over the scorpion’s back. ‘’Did you know that scorpions glow in the dark?’’ She asks when removing the finger from the animal and looks at Macarena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That one is trying her best to keep her shaking hand still and doesn’t remove her eyes from it a single second, it could sting and kill her the moment she looks away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of a verbalized answer, the blonde mildly shakes her head and watches as Zulema pokes the scorpion’s tail to urge it to walk. The tingling feeling of the small legs making their way up her forearm makes her body tremble even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macarena’s breath is shaking when Zulema carefully removes it from her body and puts it onto her own hand, looking at the animal as if it was the most fascinating creature she has ever laid eyes on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’It is still a mystery to scientists. They’re not sure of the use, but it is beautiful. It is believed that scorpions either use it to see their environment in the dark, or to attract their prey.’’ Zulema explains before putting the scorpion back and setting the box aside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macarena swallows thickly when their eyes meet and Zulema has an indecipherable look on her face. A look she didn’t learn to read in the past years of living in a small caravan with this woman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It came with multiple meanings and intentions. Option one was Zulema telling her a story about herself, anything that hinted at her past and would make Macarena think about the anecdote for at least a week until she finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. The second option was Zulema not saying anything and staring at the blonde until she would lay down and sleep without another word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third option was rare, almost unrealistic. But sometimes it would happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And this was one of those times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Macarena even has the chance to blink or debate whether or not she wants this right now, Zulema’s lips are on her own and make her heart rate speed up just as much as the crawling scorpion did a few minutes ago. But due to a completely different reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way Zulema is kissing her could almost be considered soft by the way her hand comes up to cup the blonde’s cheek, but the illusion doesn’t last long before teeth bite down onto her bottom lip and the cupping of Macarena’s cheek turns into the light choking of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh that could possibly be mistaken as a moan parts Macarena’s lip when she opens her eyes and finds dark green ones staring into her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You said you’re not scared of anything. Prove yourself.’’ Zulema murmurs and a strong hand pushes the blonde down into the sheets, then proceeds to rip down the thin grey shorts Macarena wears to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maca has no idea what exactly Zulema is talking about whatsoever, but it has been too long since she laid hands on her and she won’t ruin this for herself by asking too many questions for once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Zulema crawls on top of her and removes the sweater from herself, Macarena gets rid of the shirt that’s covering her otherwise naked body and lays on the bed in nothing more than a black thong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watches as the older woman strokes her hand flatly over her exposed chest, then leans down once more to place open-mouthed kisses along Macarena’s jaw, makes her way down her neck until she reaches the blonde’s collarbone. Maca’s hands slide up Zulema’s back until she reaches the clasp of the black bra when suddenly, her wrists are pinned to both sides of her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Keep your hands to yourself.’’ Zulema orders and pecks Macarena’s lips before paying her attention to the woman’s breasts and darts out her tongue to wet the exposed area while her thumb plays with the other nipple then blows cold skin against it and watches the goosebumps form on the blonde’s body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she feels a pair of hands suddenly tugging at her hair, Zulema has had enough and removes herself from Macarena to reach over and grab a rope she would occasionally use on the younger woman, from underneath the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macarena is staring at the rope, swallowing hard when she realizes what’s about to happen. If Zulema grabs the rope, she won’t be gentle. It either meant teasing until she can’t take it anymore, sometimes followed by a ruined orgasm, or it meant merciless fucking until she’s on the verge of begging for dear life for Zulema to stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, she’s in trouble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks into Zulema’s eyes and crosses her wrists above her head to which the brunette replies with a low growl before beginning to tie Macarena up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Good girl.’’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde bites her lip as she shifts into a more comfortable position while Zulema reaches beneath the bed once more and makes eye contact with Maca who lets out a shaky breath when she realizes once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She feels the silk on her naked skin before she sees it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Close your eyes.’’ Zulema demands and this time Macarena hesitates. She knows Zulema won’t hurt her, but she doesn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>she is up to because every time the brunette ties her up </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>takes her sense of seeing, she does something new. The first time it was an ice cube, the second time it was a knife. This was the third time and Macarena had run out of options. She is absolutely clueless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’</span>
  <em>
    <span>Abre las piernas.’’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macarena does as told and first closes her eyes, then spreads her legs before her sight is taken by the soft silk Zulema ties around her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zulema starts by trailing her tongue down Macarena’s neck, occasionally bites down onto the soft skin, and making her way further down the blonde’s body until she reaches the hem of Maca’s thong. She tugs at the material and pulls it away from Macarena’s waist before letting it snap back and making the younger woman flinch that is followed by a gasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zulema loves teasing this woman, it was sort of a payback for all the times she would get on her nerves and drive her insane. She could do the same, but her way. Instead of giving Macarena what she wants, Zulema presses a kiss right onto her covered clit, causing the blonde to squirm beneath her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macarena feels Zulema’s weight leave the bed but other than that she can’t figure out what the brunette is doing. She doesn’t hear the fridge open, nor the drawer to the cutlery. So it wouldn’t be an ice cube or a knife this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her body is trembling when she feels the mattress dip again and Zulema sits beside her. Before Macarena can wonder why the hell nothing is happening, she hears the woman’s voice. ‘’Stay calm.’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’What- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck no.’’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Macarena inhales sharply at the contact of eight legs settling onto her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She did not.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’For fucks sake, Zulema. Put it back.’’ She whispers in a pleading tone when the animal begins to crawl up her stomach and makes its way to her left breast. Out of a sudden, she feels Zulema’s fingertips dancing over the right side of her body, mirroring the crawling of the black creature that has settled down right on top of her breast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Shh, calm down,’’ Zulema whispers as her hand slowly caresses the blonde’s other breast. Then, after Macarena has sort of steadied her breathing, Zulema pokes the scorpion’s tail to make it turn around and crawl in the other direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maca’s breathing speeds up again as the animal moves down to her navel, Zulema’s hand stroking down the other side of her curves at the same time and sending a wave of arousal straight into Macarena’s panties. The closer the older woman’s hand gets to where she needs it, the more aroused Maca becomes. But at the same time, she realizes that the scorpion is steering in the same direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Zulema.’’ Macarena pants as her muscles tense up when the animal reaches the thin material of her thong. However, the whine of the brunette’s name quickly turns into a moan when Zulema’s fingertips pull the fabric to the side and dip into her wetness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Seems like fear turns you on more than you’d like to admit, no?’’ The brunette whispers and gathers some of it before pulling her hand away and shoving the two fingers into Macarena’s mouth. The blonde sucks at the two digits, swirls her tongue around them and bites down, making Zulema hiss at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She would be lying if she said seeing Macarena like that didn’t turn her on but there was time for her own pleasure later. For now, the blonde was in her hands and control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls her fingers out and carefully shoves the scorpion away from the clothing. ‘’Lift,’’ Zulema orders, making it easier for her to take off Macarena’s thong and finally having her naked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macarena tied up and blindfolded with a scorpion crawling over her body was quite the sight. Almost as if she could watch herself claiming the younger woman’s body as her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zulema settles between Macarena’s legs, stroking up and down her thighs with the palm of her hands and finally hooking them around to keep them open before pressing her tongue flatly against Macarena’s center. The blonde squirms from the brunette’s touch as her back arches from the mattress and a moan sounds through the otherwise quiet van. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zulema steadily continues the movements of her tongue, picking up the pace and sucking on the blonde’s clit from time to time but never fully pushing her to the edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zulema, por favor…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’’ Macarena pleads, she wants to get this over with as soon as possible and have the damn animal removed from her body, but she also needs Zulema to give her the sweet release her body is yearning for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Only if you promise to keep your body still when I make you come. Your usual quivering is gonna make her nervous. And we both know what happens when scorpions get nervous. They sting.’’ The brunette replies, pinching Macarena’s thigh as she pokes the scorpion’s tail yet another time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first instinct of its feet tapping on her skin makes Macarena want to squirm again, but she knows that Zulema won’t give her what she wants and needs if she keeps moving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vale.’’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She eventually manages but Zulema doesn’t seem to be satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I didn’t hear that.’’ The brunette mumbles after placing a kiss directly onto the blonde’s pulsating center. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macarena gasps, tries pulling her hands apart and give in to the urge to yank Zulema’s head back right onto her. ‘’</span>
  <em>
    <span>Joder,’’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She curses, the muscles in her thighs twitching from the constant tension. ‘’</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fóllame, por favor.’’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘’</span>
  </em>
  <span>Since you asked so nicely…’’ Zulema hums in satisfaction when she twists her wrist and mercilessly shoves two fingers inside of Macarena whose only option to express the things Zulema does to her in the form of a long, dragged moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Oh fuck yes-’’ The blonde cries out, while the older woman works her to the edge with mouth and fingers. When she feels Macarena clenching around her, she glances up at the scorpion who is sitting still on the small space between the blonde’s navel and bikini line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’</span>
  <em>
    <span>Corre Rubia, corre.’’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Are Zulema’s final words before she wraps her lips around Macarena’s clit and sucks her straight over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is probably due to the mixture of fear and Zulema’s skilled motions, but the orgasm that washes over Macarena hits her harder than anything before. She has tremendous trouble keeping her body still when all she wants to do is arch her back from the mattress and suffocate Zulema in between her thighs, but once again she can only vocalize the things the brunette makes her feel which results in a loud, high pitched howl that sends shivers down Zulema’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She works the blonde through her lasting climax until she is nothing more than a panting mess before removing her fingers and sucking them clean with a purr of satisfaction. Zulema picks up the little animal, puts it back in its box before finally releasing Macarena from the rope and blindfold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She is still trembling when she runs two hands through her blonde curls and looks at Zulema with a mix of disbelief and fascination. Only Zulema would fuck someone like this. A deadly animal crawling over your body while she pushes you to your limits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if Zulema could read her mind, she suddenly leans down and momentarily pretends to lock their lips, Macarena’s eyes already flutter back shut at the anticipating contact but an inch before the distance closes, Zulema stops and at the words that come out, Macarena suddenly wants to choke the woman on top of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sabes, Rubia… </span>
  </em>
  <span>This scorpion couldn’t have harmed you if it tried. It is the most harmless of its sort.’’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel eyes shoot open and before Zulema knows, she has a furious blonde switching their position and pinning her down to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You’re gonna fucking pay for this.’’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm sapphiccivantos on twitter and instagram, come say hi xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>